How I Feel About You
by Emiiily
Summary: Takes place at the end of Season 1. After Lorelai is involved in an accident, Luke realises he needs to tell her how he feels about her. Is he too late?


**Hey Readers. First of all....HAPPY NEW YEAR!!**

**This is a One Shot. I keep getting these random ideas for new stories and scenarios. This one is a 'what could have been'. In this story, Lorelai refused Max's proposal and is single again. After she is involved in a potentially life threatening accident, Luke's eyes are opened and he realises he needs to tell her how he feels about her. Is he too late? I really hope you enjoy this story, I've been working on it for a while. **

It was just like any other day in the diner for Luke. He served his regular customers, kept to his routine and met passers-by as he usually would. The only thing that struck him as different that day was the fact that his best customer hadn't been in for lunch. He had seen her at breakfast. She ordered the biggest plateful he had ever seen and any normal person wouldn't be able to eat for a week after the amount she had consumed. But Lorelai was different, partly because her stomach was a bottomless pit.

It was nearing four pm and the diner was pretty quiet so he began to wipe down some tables, getting prepared for the dinner rush. When that was finished, he sighed and went to prepare a salad for himself. Just as he sat down to eat, the door burst open and he looked up, obviously startled by the loud noise made by the bell above the door. He saw Rory stood in the doorway. She was crying, tears running uncontrollably down her cheeks and she was panting. She had obviously been running.

"Luke," she said her voice shaky and squeaky.

"Rory what...." She cut him off.

"We have to go to the hospital. Mom's been in an accident," she revealed, her face becoming even damper as more tears flowed and her sobs got louder. Luke stood rooted to the spot. Lorelai was in an accident? What kind of accident? Was she badly hurt? All these questions were swimming around in his mind. "Luke what are you waiting for?" yelled Rory as she left through the door. He was snapped out of his thoughts and grabbed his keys before following her over to his truck at a quick pace. He got behind the wheel and Rory seated herself next to him.

"Which hospital?" he asked, his voice equally as shaky as hers.

Luke violated every speed limit on the thirty minute journey. He took his right hand off the steering wheel and put it over Rory's. She was sniffling repeatedly the whole way there, unable to stop the tears flowing.

"How're you doing?" he asked softly. Rory glanced at him before turning back to look out of the window. He took in her appearance; her tear stained cheeks and dishevelled Chilton uniform told him the answer to his question. Luke put his foot down more for the rest of the journey, making them get there faster.

When he parked at the hospital, he got out and held the door open for Rory but she didn't budge. He bent down and whispered her name.

"Are you coming in?" She shook her head. "Why not?"

"Because...." she snapped angrily.

"Cause what? Rory please talk to me." He heard her take a deep breath but her voice still came out small and squeaky.

"I don't wanna see her in a hospital bed with cuts and bruises and blood and...." Luke interrupted her.

"You don't have to see her if you don't want to but at least come to the waiting room with me. You can't sit out here by yourself. Please Rory; I won't pressure you to go in if you don't want to, I promise."

"Okay." He helped her to her feet and they rushed into the hospital together. They got up to the floor she was on and Luke began searching for a doctor or someone that could tell them what was going on. He saw one and rushed over, pulling Rory along with him as she held onto his hand.

"Excuse me, we're looking for Lorelai Gilmore," Luke asked frantically.

"Are you her family?"

"This is her daughter and I'm..." he hesitated. "I'm her husband," he lied.

'If only he was,' thought Rory. She knew he was only saying it so they'd let him see her but a part of her wished it was true.

"Okay, why don't we take a seat?" he suggested. Rory and Luke complied and stared at the doctor, waiting for the verdict. "Miss Gilmore was involved in a road traffic accident; a drunk driver hit the left side of her car at a crossroads. The accident was quite serious." Rory gasped and held onto Luke tighter.

"How is she?" asked Luke.

"She's currently in a coma and we don't know for sure when she'll wake up. When she does wake up, we'll be able to assess how her head injuries have affected her. There's a chance of brain damage but it's only a small possibility. She may also have suffered amnesia but again we won't know until she gains consciousness." Luke looked at his feet.

"Is there a chance she'll never wake up?"

"There is a possibility with every coma patient that they will never gain consciousness. Right now it's a waiting game." Luke felt his heart drop. He couldn't lose her. He hadn't gotten the chance to tell her how he felt, he was gonna tell her that night at the town meeting, he was gonna ask her out. He looked at Rory, the dry tear stains on her cheeks had been replaced with fresh ones and she was staring at the floor, processing the information the doctor had given them. Luke cleared his throat.

"Can we see her?" he asked.

"Yes of course, she's in that room right over there when you're ready. I'll leave you to it." The doctor stood up and returned to the desk.

"Are you coming with me?" he asked Rory, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"No, I don't wanna go in," she squeaked.

"Okay, wait right here. I won't be long." She nodded and slumped back into the chair. He walked over to the door of her room and pushed it slowly, closing it behind him before he turned to look at her. He took a sharp intake of breath when he saw her for the first time. She had all these tubes coming out of her and there were cuts on her face and bruises on her arms. Luke slowly walked over to her bedside, taking her in as he got closer. He took her hand then ran his free hand down the side of her face. He had never admired her this close up before and he saw just how beautiful she was, even in a hospital bed. She looked so helpless; he had never seen her like that before. She was always so strong, so opinionated. But now she was lying in hospital, looking so small and alone. Right there he decided to tell her how he felt about her, even if she couldn't hear him; he wanted to say it to her in case he never had the chance.

"Lorelai," he said shakily. "It's Luke. I err.....I want you to know that err..." he chuckled to himself. "God this is so hard for me to say to you, even though you probably can't hear me and if you could you'd reject me anyway cause you're way outta my league.....the thing is, I love you Lorelai." He began tracing his fingers over hers, taking in her silky skin. "I know we're just friends, and I probably sound like such a dork right now, but I want more with you. The real reason Rachel left, which I haven't told you about, is cause she thought there was something between us. She left so we could be together or at least take a shot at it. At us." He breathed heavily. "I've always had feelings for you Lorelai, every since the day I met you. That first time you walked into my diner, begging me for coffee when I was obviously busy, I noticed you. I don't know if you feel the same way about me, you probably haven't even thought about us being together. But I need you to know that you're the one I wanna be with. You're the woman I wanna wake up to every morning, make breakfast for and kiss hello and goodbye. I wanna confide in you, come home and relax with you after a long day, cook a nice romantic dinner for you. You're the one I wanna make love to," he said that bit in a whisper. "But for all that to happen, I need you to wake up and tell me you feel the same. You can think about it and get back to me, but just remember that I'll never stop loving you." He looked at her stationary form. He sighed and sat down in the chair next to the bed, still gripping her hand.

"Luke?" he heard Rory's voice behind him and wondered if she heard his speech. Her eyes were on Lorelai, that sad expression glued to her face. "She doesn't look like mom, she looks so weak," she said in just above a whisper.

"Come here," he ordered as she walked over to him and he pulled her onto his lap, the way you would with a four year old. She curled up and snuggled into his chest.

"I want her to wake up."

"Me too sweetie." He ran his hand comfortingly through her hair.

"Do you really feel that way about my mom?" she asked sheepishly.

"You heard that?" She nodded and Luke became nervous. "I err....erm..."

"You can tell me Luke, I promise I won't tell anyone. It'll be between us, and mom."

"Okay, I do feel that way. I've always loved her, more than anyone else I ever have. Being in this situation has made me realise that I need to act on my feelings. Would that be okay with you?" Rory looked to be deep in thought for a second.

"I guess so; I mean you'd make a good couple."

"You think so?"

"Yeah and it's no secret that the town thinks you belong together. Everyone's been waiting for the two of you to wake up and realise how you both feel," she said, her eyes rested on Lorelai.

"I know that, but I wasn't sure how you felt about the idea of it all."

"It'd be nice for you to be around more. I mean, you're around a lot now but that's just to fix things around the house and you always have to leave. I guess it'd be nice if you could stay, permanently."

"You want that?"

"It'd be nice. You could make dinner for us...."

"So you want me there as your personal chef?"

"No you didn't let me finish. As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, you could make dinner for us and then we could watch loads of cheesy romantic movies together while we eat tons of junk food." Luke cleared his throat. "Right, healthy snacks for you, then when it gets too late, I go to my room and you and mom go upstairs to hers...." Rory trailed off, feeling a bit embarrassed. Luke was equally embarrassed, a red tint seeping into his face.

"Does thinking about that not err....freak you out?"

"I know that it'd make mom happy. I can tell she has feelings for you too; it's the way she looks at you, but she's too stubborn to admit it."

"What about that guy she's been seeing? What's happening there?"

"It didn't work out. He proposed to her you know." Luke's eyes shot up to meet Rory's.

"He did?" Rory nodded.

"She turned him down. She said she didn't love him enough to marry him."

"Wow, when did this happen?"

"About a week and a half ago."

"She didn't tell me, she usually tells me everything."

"Maybe she was getting round to it, but then this happened." Rory's voice went quiet again as she was reminded of the tragedy they were faced with. She had gotten so caught up in imagining her mom and Luke being together that she had temporarily forgotten the fact that she may never hear Lorelai's voice again. "Luke?"

"Yeah Rory."

"You know the doctor said she might have amnesia?"

"Hmm."

"What if....what if she doesn't remember who we are?" He saw a single tear roll down her cheek.

"Hey, come on don't be silly. How could she ever forget you huh? You are the most important person in her life and she will never, ever forget you, you hear me?" She nodded and rested her head against his chest.

"Luke?"

"Yes Rory."

"I don't know if this is inappropriate but.....I love you." His heart leapt. This wonderful young woman, the spitting image of her mother, just said those three little words to him. He had won over one of the Gilmore Girls, one down, one to go."

"I love you too, don't ever forget it."

A month passed by and there was no change in Lorelai's state. She was still as unconscious and stationary as she was four weeks ago. Luke and Rory were there all the time. Rory had taken some time off school, only going in for two days a week but even on those days she would visit Lorelai in her lunch hour and after school. On the rare occasion that Luke was at the diner, he had hardly left Lorelai's bedside, Emily, Richard or Sookie would sit with her in case anything happened. Luke was always reluctant to leave and wouldn't stay away for more than two hours at a time and this made Emily suspicious. She wondered if this was Lorelai's boyfriend. Lorelai never shared anything about her life with her parents and Emily felt like she had failed her daughter so much that Lorelai hated her. Had she really been that bad a mother?

Right now, Luke was at work. No matter how much he tried to be nice and to tolerate his customers, he couldn't keep his mind off Lorelai. He kept snapping at everyone in impatience. He just wanted to be there, next to her, willing her to wake up. He strode over to the phone and dialled the familiar number of the hospital that he had memorised from calling so many times.

"Hello?" he heard the receptionist answer.

"Hi it's Luke Danes.....again."

"I'm sorry Mr Danes, there's no change."

"Right, thank you." He hung up and turned to the ringing of the bell above the door. When he saw it was Patty and Babette, he grabbed his jacket and his keys and made his way past them.

"Oh Luke, how's Lorelai?" He was fed up of people asking him that. He knew they meant well but he didn't have the patience to deal with them.

"There's no change."

"Oh the poor doll, we miss her around here."

"Are we allowed to go see her?"

"It's probably best not to crowd the room. I'll tell her you're thinking of her." The two women looked disappointed but he didn't want the whole town at the hospital. "See ya." He left the diner, without telling Caesar he was going. The cook was used to him not being around and had become quite good at running the place without him.

Luke soon reached the hospital. It was Emily who was sat with her when he reached her room and she stood up when she saw him.

"Hello Luke," she greeted, a mixture of sadness and suspicion in her voice.

"Hi Mrs Gilmore, no change huh?" he asked pointing his head in Lorelai's direction.

"No, unfortunately not." She eyed Luke, taking in his clothes. He was wearing the flannel and backwards cap combo. She was a little confused as to why he wore the same type of clothes everyday and why he didn't take the time to fix his appearance. "So Luke, I've been meaning to talk to you for a while now."

"Oh yeah?" he suddenly felt nervous.

"Yes, you seem to be spending a lot of time here, almost every hour of every day actually. And I can't help but wonder; is there something going on between you and my daughter?"

"No...She's my friend, my best friend; of course I wanna be here for her."

"Sookie's her best friend also and she's not here twenty four hours a day, seven days a week."

"Mrs Gilmore, I care about her okay? I wanna be here for her and Rory."

"I know you're hiding something from me Luke. I suggest you tell me."

"Okay.....you got me." He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Lorelai. "I care about her a lot; in fact....I love her."

"You love her?"

"Yes, I have done for a while."

"Are you two an item?"

"No, she doesn't know how I feel about her.....yet."

"So you're plan on telling her?"

"I was gonna tell her, but this happened and ruined my plans. I was gonna ask her on a date," he admitted shyly. He felt weird telling Lorelai's mother about this. Lorelai came into his diner every Friday night just to complain about this woman cause she knew he would listen. "Do I have your approval?" he asked.

"No matter what I think of this, Lorelai won't listen to me. She has never listened to me; even before she had Rory she would ignore what I told her. Maybe if she had have listened to me, she wouldn't have gotten pregnant at sixteen."

"But if she would have listened to you, she wouldn't have Rory. That girl means the world to Lorelai; she'd do anything for her. Ever since I met them five years ago, I've witnessed what a wonderful mother she is to Rory. You should be proud of her."

"I am."

"Does she know that?"

"I don't know."

"I think you should tell her. I think it's something she really needs to hear from you." Emily was shocked by how warm this man was on the inside. He didn't look like such an emotional, caring man from the outside.

"Thank you Luke. I think you should tell her how you feel as well." A small smile pursed her lips.

"I will, thanks Mrs Gilmore."

"Please call me Emily."

"Okay....thanks Emily."

"I'll leave you to it anyway," she said as she approached Lorelai's bedside. "Bye sweetheart, I love you," she whispered, hoping Luke wouldn't hear her express her emotions as she wasn't very good at it. She kissed Lorelai on the forehead and straightened back up. "Goodbye Luke."

"Bye." He watched her leave, a smile playing on his lips at how he had gotten Lorelai's mother to open up to him and how he might just have fixed their relationship. He walked over and sat on the bed next to Lorelai, resting his hand lightly on her stomach and tracing circles with his fingers. "Hey sweetie, I'm back. I told you I couldn't stay away for long didn't I?" He said light heartedly but he broke out into a frown at how she wasn't able to respond. He took her hand and looked at her seriously. "Lorelai, if you can hear me, if you've been listening to what I've been saying to you, please show me. I need to know you're still in there." He waited for a response from her and sighed when she didn't move. He was focussing on her hand, watching closely for any movement he may miss. "I love you and I don't think I could bear losing you when we never had the chance to be together." Tears were pouring from his eyes, he couldn't stop them. He had been battling to keep the tears at bay for the past month and they had built up into a big waterfall that was finally being set free. He wiped his face on his sleeve. Luke was never a man to cry but this was more than he could handle. He missed her so much, even though he had been with her practically every hour of every day for the last four weeks, he missed her. He missed hearing her voice, seeing her smile, lecturing her about how coffee was the key to death's door. He wiped the remaining tears from his face and smiled weakly. "I'll be right back," he whispered. He went into the corridor and found a coffee machine; he quickly put some money in and watched the steaming liquid fill the cup before going back into her room. He sat in the chair and looked down at the cup of hot liquid that she lived on. He brought his lips to the cup and took a sip, wincing at how hot it was. He swallowed it and looked up at her. "I did that for you," he said quietly. "And I've gotta admit, it's not bad. I wouldn't drink it on a regular basis though." He wondered if that's how she tasted and he couldn't stop his mind wondering in that direction. He thought about kissing her, touching her, tasting her, sucking her....He suddenly came back to reality when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He pushed the thoughts of doing all things dirty to Lorelai when he saw Rory stood next to him, looking confused at the cup of coffee in his hand. He looked up at her, a weak smile plastered on his face.

"Luke why are you holding a cup of coffee?" He looked at the cup his hands were cradling.

"I erm...wanted to see what all the fuss was about."

"You drank coffee?"

"Only a sip."

"And...."

"It was the worst thing I've tasted in my life."

"How can you say that?" she said exasperated.

"Sorry," he said without really meaning it. He saw her eyeing up the once hot drink.

"So you're not gonna drink that?" she asked hopefully.

"Nope," he smiled at her hint. "Would you like it Rory?"

"Ooh thanks, you're too kind." He chuckled and she sat herself on the bed, next to Lorelai's head. "Hey mom." Luke watched her carefully. "Look what I've got." She held the coffee up to Lorelai's face. "Tasty, sensuous, life saving, hot....actually warm coffee." Lorelai didn't twitch. "Hmm very strange.....she turned down coffee," she joked.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked, concern in his voice at her changed tone. She nodded unconvincingly and he gestured for her to sit on his lap. She pulled herself up, putting the coffee on the nightstand and sitting in his lap with her legs draping over the arm. "It's okay," he said soothingly, running his hand through her hair.

"I'm trying to be positive but it seems like there's less and less of a possibility she's gonna wake up every time I come here."

"Come on Rory, she's strong. She's gonna get through this." He was reassuring himself as well as Rory. "How was school?" he asked trying to lighten the mood.

"It was ok I guess. Paris has been okay with me the last few weeks; I don't know what's gotten into her."

"Maybe she's realised you're in a sensitive place right now and didn't wanna make you feel any worse."

"I doubt that very much, doesn't sound like Paris."

"I don't know then. Did you get your assignment back?"

"Yeah."

"What did you get?"

"C," she replied, disappointment present.

"That's good," he encouraged.

"No it's not, I've never gotten anything less than an A minus, except for the time I got a D but that was cause I hadn't caught up with the work yet. I have no excuse this time."

"You do have an excuse, your mom's in the hospital. If that's not an acceptable explanation for your slight slip in school then I don't know what is."

"The principal said he wanted to see my dad about how much time I've been taking off, he said he's concerned." Rory looked at the floor. "I guess he doesn't know my dad isn't around."

"I'll go," he offered. Her head shot up and a small smile set on her face.

"You will?" she asked, trying to hide her excitement at Luke subbing for her dad.

"Absolutely, I'd do anything for you."

"Thank you thank you!" she squealed and hugged him tightly.

"Easy there," he referred to her tight grip. "In order for me to go to this meeting, I need to be breathing." She pulled away and smiled goofily at him. "When is it?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Okay, you're not at school tomorrow are you?"

"No."

"So are you gonna stay with your mom while I go?"

"Yeah of course I am." They sat together just looking at Lorelai, both secretly wishing she would wake up at that moment but she remained lifeless.

That night, around nine thirty, Emily and Richard showed up at the hospital. Luke was surprised to see them there that late but hid it with a smile.

"Hello Luke, Rory," they greeted.

"Hi grandma, hi grandpa." Rory got up and hugged them both. "What are you doing here so late?"

"We thought you two could do with a night off."

"What do you mean?" asked Luke.

"Luke you've been sleeping in here every night for the last month, you must be exhausted." Luke looked at her. "We thought you should go home and get some proper sleep, both of you."

"No I couldn't leave for the whole night," protested Luke.

"Yeah, I don't know if I'd feel right going all the way back to Stars Hollow for the night. It's okay when I stay at your house but Stars Hollow is too far away."

"Nonsense, we'll be here all night in case she wakes up and we'll call you right away if anything happens."

"I don't know...." he pondered.

"Luke I'm not gonna take no for an answer. You need a proper night's rest," she insisted. He had to admit, he was exhausted, he couldn't think straight, his back ached and he needed to go home anyway to change for the meeting with Rory's head teacher in the morning. But he didn't wanna leave her all night. He wanted to be here in case anything happened. He wanted to be the first one she saw when she woke up. He could tell he was gonna lose this battle; Emily was a Gilmore after all.

"Fine, we'll go but we'll be back first thing in the morning."

"Just as long as you get some much needed sleep," she said, looking at the bags under Luke's eyes.

"Okay, see ya in the morning." He stood next to the bed. "Night Lorelai," he whispered. He was gonna kiss her cheek but her parents were watching and he felt a bit awkward.

"Night mom," added Rory, giving Lorelai a loose hug.

"Thanks Emily," he said gratefully. He looked at Lorelai one last time before exiting the room with Rory.

"Luke?"

"Yeah."

"Since when do you call my grandma by her first name?"

"Since this afternoon when she and I had a talk."

"You and grandma had a talk?"

"Yep, went pretty well if I may say so."

"Wow, that's not how I would've expected it to go."

"Well, I've got the charm," he chuckled and she joined in as they walked down the corridor towards the elevator.

As they drove into town, Luke pulled up in front of the diner and looked at Rory.

"Where do you wanna stay?" She looked at him. "We could stay in my apartment?"

"I think I wanna go home," she said.

"Okay, let's go." He started the truck again and pulled round to the crap shack. When he stopped in the driveway, Rory got out and looked up at the house before her.

"I've missed it here," she said quietly as Luke came and stood next to her. They walked up together and Rory found the key under the turtle before unlocking the door. The house was cold. Rory had hardly been there in the last month, only a few times to get clothes and books for school. She had taken them all to the Gilmore mansion where she'd been living for the past couple of weeks. Rory shivered as she walked further into the house, wrapping her arms around her upper body to keep in the heat.

"I'll turn the heat on," he said as he walked over to the thermostat. When he came back into the living room, Rory wasn't there anymore. He frowned but had a pretty good idea at where she was. He made his way up the stairs, stopping at the open door to see Rory in her mom's bedroom, staring at her belongings. Lorelai's clothes were thrown across the chair by the closet, her bed was unmade; the covers in a crumpled mess in the middle of the mattress, make up was left open on her nightstand and her recently washed underwear was in a pile on top of her dresser. Luke walked in and put his arm around Rory, taking in their surroundings. "Looks like your mom needs to tidy up more." She smiled at him.

"I usually end up doing it."

"She has you doing her dirty work?"

"I don't mind, gives me an opportunity to steal some of her clothes," she grinned.

"Sneaky," he grinned back. "Do you think we should tidy up now?"

"Do you mind if we leave it how it is? It's how she left it and I don't wanna mess around with her things."

"Sure." She smiled her appreciation and they went into a comfortable silence. The scent of Lorelai's perfume was still lingering in the air and it brought a smile to Luke's lips.

"Do you think it'd be okay for me to stay in here tonight?" asked Rory.

"Yeah it's your house, do what you want."

"Are you staying?"

"Of course, I'm not gonna leave you by yourself am I?" She paused before she asked her next question.

"Will you sleep in here with me?" Her voice was quiet and shy. He paused before answering.

"Would your mom mind me sleeping in her room?"

"No, she'd want you to," convinced Rory.

"Are you sure?"

"Please Luke, I want you to." He couldn't have said no if he had wanted to. She had that famous pout going, the one he couldn't resist.

"Okay, I'll stay in here with you." She smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

"I'll have to go home and get some clothes though. I have that meeting with your principal in the morning; I need to get my suit out."

"You don't have to wear a suit, wear what you feel comfortable in."

"But it's a fancy school, I don't wanna embarrass you."

"You could never embarrass me Luke, ever."

"Well I'd feel better wearing a suit, I wanna fit in."

"Okay, do you have to go now?" She looked a bit worried.

"It's okay I won't be long."

"Can I come with you?"

"Why don't you stay here and get ready for bed? I'll only be a second."

"Okay, I'll be timing you though so you'd better hurry. Any longer than ten minutes and I'm sending out a search party."

"That won't be necessary," he laughed as they went downstairs and Rory went to the door to watch him walk away into the darkness. She shut the door and sighed as she walked through to her bedroom. She put her pyjamas on and slipped into her robe, picking up Colonel Clunker and went to curl up on the couch, cuddling the soft toy to her chest. She thought about her mom, imagining what it would be like when she woke up, when she came home. Her mind drifted to Luke. She imagined the three of them having movie night, Luke and Lorelai sat at one end of the couch, snuggled up together and Rory at the other with a big bowl of popcorn in her lap, occasionally looking over at the couple. She couldn't wait for that to happen, she wanted it so much. Her mom had dated a few guys, not many, but there had been some. She wasn't overly keen on them. Max was okay but he was her teacher, her teacher in her favourite subject. She had to admit it was weird. Luke would be different though, she knew him, he was a good guy and she already loved him so there wasn't a problem. Although she was pretty sure her mom felt the same way about Luke as Luke did about her, she had this nagging feeling she was kidding herself. What if, after all this excitement, after Luke spending every waking hour at the hospital with her, what if she didn't love him back? Rory was glad to be snapped out of her thoughts by the door opening. "Rory?" shouted Luke. She checked her watch and smiled.

"Seven minutes, well done," she complimented.

"You seriously timed me? I thought you were kidding."

"I never kid."

"Now you're lying."

"Ugh you know me too well," she complained. "Did you get everything you need?"

"Yeah, some clothes for tonight, my one and only suit, some toiletries...."

"Toiletries, like what?" she asked curiously.

"Like a toothbrush, toothpaste....."

"Toothpaste? We have that here you know."

"Yeah but from what your mom's told me, it's cinnamon flavour."

"That's true, it's so nice though."

"I think I'll pass thanks. I like having minty fresh breath."

"What else did you bring?"

"Erm....soap, shampoo, a razor...."

"Luke this is all stuff we own."

"Yeah but I bet your soap smells of lavender and your shampoo smells of coconut."

"Wow you do know us well. Our razors are pink too." He chuckled.

"Exactly the reason I brought my own. Do you wanna see what else I brought? It's something for you."

"Ooh, what is it what is it?"

"Be patient."

"You got me all excited." He brought out the Luke's take out bag from under his clothes and handed it to her. She peeked in the bag. "Ooh coffee, and donuts! Thanks Luke," she smiled before tucking into the food. "Mm I've missed your coffee."

"I hope it won't keep you awake all night."

"Nah I've become immune to it," she joked.

"I can imagine. It's almost eleven, I'm gonna go change. I'll meet you upstairs okay?"

"I'll be up in a bit." He patted her knee and made his way upstairs to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and left his toothbrush in the pot next to Lorelai's. It looked right there. He quickly changed and went into Lorelai's bedroom to find Rory rearranging the pillows on the bed. "Hey," she greeted. She sorted the sheets so they lay flat across the bed and crawled under them, getting herself in a comfortable position. Luke climbed in the other end and turned on his side. "Thanks for staying with me Luke."

"No problem."

"Goodnight."

"Night Rory." After laying silently in the dark for an hour or so, Rory spoke up.

"Luke, are you awake?"

"Yeah. Why aren't you asleep?"

"I can't sleep. This pillow still smells of mom you know."

"I know it does, it smells good." Rory giggled and turned on her side to look at him. "What's up kid?"

"I miss mom."

"I know you do, I do too. She'll be back with us soon don't worry."

"I hope so." She shifted closer to Luke and he ran his hand through her hair.

"Go to sleep, we'll go back to the hospital first thing in the morning."

"Okay night." She buried her head in the pillow and he heard her breathing slow as she drifted off. He lay there a little while longer before finally dozing off to sleep himself.

The next morning, Luke and Rory arrived at the hospital bright and early. They hadn't received a call from Emily or Richard so they assumed nothing had changed. They walked into her room, both looking a lot fresher than they had done yesterday.

"Hello you two," greeted Emily. "Did you sleep well?" She eyed Luke's outfit. She thought he looked quite handsome when he wasn't wearing his cap.

"Yeah we slept great thanks grandma."

"Good, you look very nice Luke," she complimented.

"Thanks Emily, I have a meeting at Rory's school in a little while. I thought I'd drop in and say hello before I went."

"That was very thoughtful of you." The room went silent for a few awkward minutes before Rory spoke up.

"Was mom okay? Did anything happen?"

"Everything's the same," Emily said nonchalantly.

"Oh...kay, I guess that topics over," she mumbled.

"What was that Rory?"

"Nothing grandma." She smiled fakely. Luke chuckled at her.

"Well now you're here, I'd better be going. I have a DAR function this afternoon and I need to prepare."

"Where's grandpa?"

"He had to go to work early this morning."

"Oh well, have a good function," said Rory, saddened by the fact her grandparents were getting on with their lives as normal even though their only daughter was lying in a hospital bed, her life hanging in the balance.

"Bye." Emily left the room and Rory looked at Luke.

"How can they just leave like that? It's like they don't care about her."

"They care, believe me. They just don't show it like they should do." Rory walked over to her mom and perched on the edge of the bed.

"Morning mom, sorry we left last night. Grandma insisted but we really didn't wanna go. I missed you." She leant down a placed a light kiss on Lorelai's cheek.

"Rory I have to get to your school now, I'll be back in a little while okay? Take care of your mom."

"I will, bye Luke." He walked over, kissed Lorelai on the cheek and walked away again, this time leaving the room. Rory smiled at his gesture. It was so simple yet so full of love. She looked at Lorelai and got more comfortable on the bed next to her. "So Luke and I had fun last night. We stayed at our house, in your room. I hope you're not mad. I wanted to sleep in there cause it reminded me of you and I persuaded Luke to stay in there with me too. He really, really loves you, you know. You'd be very lucky to have him as a boyfriend. He brought me donuts and coffee last night from the diner, I didn't even ask him to. He knows me well enough to know that's exactly what I wanted. He wanted to tidy your room for you too but I stopped him. I know you'll probably yell at me later for not letting him do it but I wanted it to stay how you left it." Rory took her hand and wrapped it around her own. "Mom, if you're listening to me right now, can you squeeze my hand, please? Or smile. I miss your smile." She sat there waiting. "Please mom, come back to me." A tear began to roll down her cheek followed by three more. Rory felt Lorelai's grip tighten on her hand as she cried and she gasped loudly. "Mom, can you hear me?" asked Rory. Lorelai didn't wake up; she just squeezed her hand tighter to let her know she could. Rory smiled. Finally Lorelai was showing improvement and she couldn't hide her joy. "I'll be right back okay?" She laid Lorelai's hand gently on the bed and hurried out of the room to find the doctor.

"Is everything okay?" he asked as she approached him.

"Yeah everything's great. She just squeezed my hand," she exclaimed happily.

"Okay so she's showing signs of improvement. I'll come in a check on her." He followed Rory into the room and she stood back as he examined her. "It's normal for coma patients to show communication through things like squeezing your hand, smiling, moving a finger etc." The doctor tried to think of a way to explain that the sixteen year old would understand. "This means she hasn't left us. As we speak she's probably fighting to open her eyes but if it's not time for her to wake up, she'll keep losing. Sooner or later she'll win the battle and be able to open her eyes, but for now we just have to wait it out." Rory instantly felt herself relax at his words. Her mom was trying to wake up but she was being stopped. Her spirits had been lifted and she couldn't stop smiling.

At Chilton, Luke was sat in Headmaster Charleston's office listening to him rant on and on about the standards of the school.

"Chilton is a very prestigious school. We have high expectations of our students and at the moment Miss Gilmore is not meeting those expectations."

"I understand that but you must be aware she's having some personal problems right now."

"I know that but that is no excuse to be abandoning school work. She will not get into an Ivy League college if she doesn't get her priorities straight."

"Look, I don't know who you think you are but I think Rory's only priority right now is her mom. You may not understand this but Rory and her mom are very close, it's weird how close they are considering they're mother and daughter, they're more like best friends actually. Rory's heart breaks every time she walks into that hospital room and sees her mother lying there in a coma and if you can't give her slack for that then you don't have a heart." Luke took a deep breath.

"Mr Danes, I know you're upset but the last assignment Rory handed in proves she isn't handling her school work well. I know of both Rory and Lorelai's dreams of her going to Harvard but the way she's going now, it is becoming a dream rather than something that could actually happen."

"To be honest, I don't think Rory cares that much about Harvard right now. If she has to give up on some school work to support her mom, she'll do it. Rory would do anything for her mother, even if it ruined her chances of doing something she's been dreaming about since she could talk."

"Okay well you've made it clear of Rory's priorities. I just thought I'd warn you of the consequences of her actions but now that's all cleared up I suppose there's nothing else I can say. Could you please ask Rory if she would consider coming into school a few more days a week? I'd hate to see that girl's talent go to waste."

"I'll talk to her," Luke promised. He stood up and shook the principal's hand before leaving his office. Luke took a relieved sigh as he walked through the corridors of the school, trying to find his way out of the maze that was Chilton.

When he reached Lorelai's hospital room, he paused outside. He needed to think of a way to tell Rory she needed to go to school more without her getting upset about having to leave Lorelai's bedside for longer than she already did. He pushed open the door to find Rory chatting quickly and happily to her mom, oblivious to the fact he had entered.

"Hey Rory," he greeted. "You seem....jolly."

"Luke," she jumped up from the bed. "You'll never guess what happened."

"What happened?"

"Mom squeezed my hand," she squealed excitedly.

"She did?" he asked, relief flooding his voice.

"Yeah and it wasn't like a gentle squeeze either, she had a pretty tight grip."

"Wow."

"I know, I can't believe it. She's still with us Luke. The doctor said she's fighting to open her eyes but she keeps losing. He said she'll win the fight one day."

"Honey that's great," he said as she stood up and wrapped her arms around him.

"What did Headmaster Charleston say?"

"He wants you to attend school a few more days a week. He said Harvard is sailing away from you."

"He did?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"No don't be, he's right. Now I know mom's gonna be okay, I'll focus more on school stuff."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"I'm gonna go get some coffee, do you want anything?"

"Tea's good, thank you."

"I'll be right back." He watched her leave then looked at Lorelai.

"I knew you were in there Lorelai," he whispered. He took her hand in case she responded to his voice. "Now I know you're listening to me and just in case you didn't hear me before, I'll tell you again." He took a deep breath. He felt nervous now he knew she could hear him and the three words that had rolled so easily off his tongue were now stuck there. "Lorelai Gilmore..." he began. "I want you to know that.....I love you." He looked up at her. Her hand hadn't moved and he studied her face when he realised her lips curving. She was smiling. It wasn't a huge smile, just a subtle small one, but she was smiling. He smiled too, this meant she felt the same way right? He had forgotten how much he loved that smile, he hadn't realised how much he had missed it but seeing it now, made him feel warm inside and it possibly made him love her even more. Things were looking up, it was only a matter of time before she returned to them.

Another week passed by. Rory was now attending school four days a week, only missing one day. She knew she couldn't give up on Harvard, not after her mom jumped through hoops to get her into Chilton. She knew Lorelai would never dream of asking her parents for anything but this was Rory's future and she had to suck it up and ask them for money to cover the tuition fee. After everything her mom had done for her, agreeing to Friday Night dinners so she could have the best education and fullfil her dreams of Harvard, she couldn't throw it all away. It's not what Lorelai would want. So she was focussing on her school work. Luke had spent every second of the last week in the hospital, next to Lorelai. He hardly ever left, only when somebody else was there and that was only so he could take a shower. He had hired somebody to run the diner for him while he was away, not wanting the added distraction of running a business. He wanted to focus solely on Lorelai and that's what he'd been doing in the last seven days.

Rory had brought some magazines that Lorelai usually read and left them on the nightstand. He picked up Instyle and turned to the contents. He searched for something Lorelai would be interested in, knowing it wouldn't be hard to find something as the whole magazine was about fashion. He turned to an article titled 'The Perfect Shoes' and read it out to her. He didn't understand what the article was going on about. Who's Jimmy Choo? He knew Lorelai understood shoe talk seeing as she owned ten thousand pairs of shoes. He finished the article and looked up at Lorelai in confusion.

"Did you understand a word of that?" He shook his head. "What's wrong with a normal pair of shoes? You know like sneakers, simple. All this talk about heels and different shapes....it's stupid. Shoes should be the shape of a foot, not have a pointy front that squash your toes together. Why do you women do that to yourselves?" He finished his rant and rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand. "So you read every one of these magazines huh? That's a lot of reading. What's this one?" He picked up the magazine from the top of the pile. "Cosmopolitan." He opened it to a random page and found a picture of a man lying on a bed in a pair of boxer shorts. He looked at the title. "Ways to turn on your man," he read aloud. There were arrows pointing to specific parts on the man's body with a small bit of information for each one, telling the reader how to be successful. Luke looked at the page in exasperation. "Lorelai do you seriously read this stuff? You read articles about how to turn a man on?" he shook his head before chuckling to himself. He read through the small paragraphs, imagining Lorelai doing that stuff to him. He figured if she read about it, she must be an expert. He was brought back from dreamland when he heard someone coughing. His eyes went to Lorelai. "Oh my god." She was waking up. He saw she was choking on the tube coming out of her mouth so he rushed to find a doctor

He returned to the room with a doctor and a couple of nurses. The nurses rushed to retrieve the tube from Lorelai's throat to relieve the choking. He watched as they successfully removed it but she continued to cough. The nurse handed her a cup of water and Lorelai drank it quickly, savouring every drop. Once the coughing had settled down and she was hydrated, the nurses left leaving just the doctor. Luke walked over to the bed and Lorelai turned her head towards him. She smiled but it soon turned into a frown.

"Luke, what happened?" The doctor spoke before Luke had a chance.

"Miss Gilmore, you were involved in a car accident. A drunk driver hit the driver's side of your car and put you in a coma."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Five weeks." She turned to look at Luke again, pure shock was written on her face.

"How's Rory?"

"She's fine, she's at school."

"She must have been terrified."

"She was. She was so upset, I've never seen her so down before."

"But she's okay now?"

"She's doing good."

"Okay."

"Miss Gilmore, I need to ask you some questions to see if your memory has been affected. You had a bad concussion when you were admitted."

"Ask away."

"What year is it?"

"Erm...2001?"

"That's correct. How old are you?"

"A lady never reveals her age." Luke rolled his eyes.

"Lorelai just answer the question," he said, secretly happy that she still had her quick wit.

"Okay I'm thirty two."

"Right and how old is your daughter?"

"Sixteen."

"What's her date of birth?"

"What kinda question is that? I know when my kid was born. October 27th 1984."

"Okay."

"How do you know all this stuff is correct?"

"Your husband here gave me some information."

"My....husband?" she looked at Luke in confusion but had to let it go as the doctor was asking more questions.

"Who is the current president?"

"George Bush, stupid man. His face is too small for his head." Luke stifled a laugh.

"What kinda thing is that to say? His face is too small for his head?" Lorelai looked at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh...kay," said the doctor. "Everything seems to be in order here; I'll give you two some time to catch up." He left the room and Lorelai looked at Luke.

"So.....husband huh?"

"Oh err....that was just so they'd let me see you, cause you have to be family."

"Right....have you been here a lot?"

"Err....no, not really," he shrugged. He didn't know why he was lying to her. He felt nervous now that she was awake.

"Oh okay then." She felt a pang of disappointment. She kinda hoped Luke cared for her more than that. "Who else has been to visit?"

"Rory, your parents and Sookie."

"How did Sookie get in?"

"She said she was your cousin."

"Ah I see."

"So how're you feeling?"

"I feel weird. I can't remember what happened. I don't know where I was or where I was headed, it's just a big blank in my brain."

"It'll come back to you." Luke sat in the chair next to the bed, the one he had been sleeping in for the last five weeks, not that Lorelai knew that.

"So who's been taking care of Rory?"

"She's been staying at your parent's house; she's hardly been back to Stars Hollow."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's only slept there one night. I offered to stay with her so she wasn't alone."

"That's nice, thank you."

"You know I'd do anything for Rory."

"I know you would." They stared at each other. There had been a lot of staring going on between the two before the accident. It all started the night Luke almost asked her out in the diner when they were playing cards but Mrs Kim interrupted them. Then there was when they were picking out paint colours for the diner and they almost kissed. Luke was disappointed both those times cause he missed his chance once again. He broke the stare and realised he needed to tell her. He didn't want the opportunity to pass him by again. He looked up again and he opened his mouth to speak.

"I err...have something to tell you," he began.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to....." Luke was cut off by someone entering the room.

"Hey Luke," greeted a happy Rory as she closed the door behind her.

"Hey hon," said Lorelai.

"Mom?"

"Yep I'm back."

"Oh my god," Rory squealed. "You're awake! Luke mom's awake!" She hugged Lorelai tightly.

"I know I realised."

"How're you feeling?" She asked as they pulled away from each other and Rory sat on the bed.

"I'm okay babe, don't worry about me."

"I was so worried though, you have no idea."

"I'm fine now; you don't have to worry anymore."

"Good, I'm so glad you're awake." Rory looked at Luke who was shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "Luke's glad you're awake too, we've all missed you."

"It's good to know I have so many people that care about me." She aimed that at Luke. Both Rory and Luke nodded in agreement. "Anyway, I'm kinda tired. Do you mind if I sleep for a while?"

"That's fine, sleep well," said Rory as she kissed Lorelai on the forehead and gave her a hug. Luke stood too and smiled at Lorelai. She was a bit disappointed. As much as she wanted to see Rory, she wanted her and Luke to finish their talk. It seemed like he was gonna say something important and she wanted to know what it was.

"We'll be back soon," he said quietly.

"Okay." She watched them leave and drifted off to sleep.

"Have you told her?" asked Rory eagerly as they approached the cafeteria.

"I was just about to but you walked in."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay I just don't want to wait much longer. I wanna get it all out in the open so we can you know....."

"Yeah I know. You love her, you wanna be her boyfriend etc etc."

"Okay, tell the world then."

"I didn't say it that loud. Why don't you tell her when she wakes up?"

"I'll think about it."

"And take her coffee too."

"She shouldn't be drinking coffee; she's just woken up from a coma."

"But she likes it so you'll get on her good side."

"True, I'll see."

"You know that assignment I handed in a couple of days ago?"

"The science one?"

"No we don't get that back till next week. It's the English one."

"Oh yeah."

"I got an A."

"That's great, well done. So you're back on track?"

"Yeah it seems that way. Everything's back on track."

"That it is." They ate their food and Luke bought a cup of coffee for Lorelai. They walked back to her room and Rory stopped outside.

"You go in and tell her, I'll wait here." Luke took a deep breath as he entered her room. She was still sleeping so he put the coffee on the nightstand and perched himself on the edge of the bed. He had seen her exactly like this every day for the last five weeks but this time, he knew she was okay. He knew she was definitely gonna wake up. He couldn't resist the urge to run his fingers along her cheek, forgetting that she would probably react to it. She turned her head towards his touch and slowly opened her eyes. Luke immediately pulled his hand away and just stared at her. She smiled at him.

"Did you just touch my face?" she asked confused.

"Err....yeah. You just looked really peaceful, sorry."

"It's okay, it felt....nice." Luke blushed a little.

"I brought you some coffee."

"Ooh will you marry me?" she joked.

"What?" Considering his current situation, he took it seriously.

"I was kidding."

"Right." She took a sip and winced.

"That's not half as good as your coffee."

"I can go to the diner and get you some if you want?" he started to get up but she stopped him.

"No don't go, I can drink this stuff it's fine. We were kinda interrupted before, what did you wanna tell me?"

"Oh that....the thing is....well you know we're friends?"

"Best friends yes."

"Right well, I care for you."

"Okay....Luke I know this already."

"No you don't, not all of it." She looked at him in confusion and let him carry on. "For a really long time now, I've cared for you a lot. A lot more than best friends should care for each other." He was hoping she would get the hint.

"Luke what are you talking about?"

"I'll just come out and say it."

"Yes please do."

"I like you Lorelai."

"I like you too."

"No I mean I really like you, really, really like you."

"You mean as more than friends?" Luke hesitated before he nodded. "Wow."

"I know."

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you felt like this?"

"About five years." She breathed loudly.

"Five years? We met five years ago."

"I know we did, I've had feelings for you since the first time I met you."

"Oh my god, I'm sorry I just wasn't expecting this."

"You don't have to say anything right now. I just wanted to tell you, so you know."

"Luke, I just got out of a relationship, quite a serious one."

"I know, Rory told me."

"She did huh?"

"Yeah and I totally understand if you don't want to be with me and if that's the case, I'd like for us to be friends still."

"I'm not sure what I want, I need to think."

"Okay, I'll leave you to it then." She could see the disappointment in his eyes.

"Luke you know that this isn't a no, right?" He looked at her in surprise. "I just want to think this over, I'm confused and I need to figure some things out." Luke nodded and left the room. Rory immediately jumped out of her seat and ran over to him.

"Did you tell her?"

"Yeah I did."

"And....."

"She said she needs time to think."

"Oh well that's not a no, so that's good."

"I'm not so sure, she seemed really uncertain. I don't want this to ruin our friendship."

"Luke it won't, I'll go in and talk to her. I might be able to persuade her." Luke sat down as Rory went into the room. Lorelai looked deep in thought when Rory turned to look at her.

"Hey mom."

"Oh hi kid," she said distractedly.

"So...."

"What?"

"I know about Luke....about his feelings."

"How?"

"I overheard him telling you when you were first admitted to hospital. He was so upset, he thought he was gonna lose you."

"Are you okay with this?"

"Yeah, I really am. I just want you to be happy and if Luke makes you happy I think you should go for it."

"I don't know sweets, I don't want to jeopardise our friendship."

"Luke doesn't want that either, he's just as confused as you are. But he loves you."

"What?"

"I said he loves you."

"He never said anything about love, he said he really liked me but he never said he loved me."

"Oh...I'm sorry, he probably didn't wanna complicate things further."

"He loves me?"

"Yeah, so much. He's been so worried that you don't feel the same way about him."

"What do you think I should do?"

"You should do what your heart tells you."

"But it's not telling me anything, Rory help me!" Lorelai whined dramatically.

"All I can say is that Luke's a really great guy, he's definitely one of the good ones. And the fact that he loves you just adds to the greatness. I think you'd be lucky to have him as your boyfriend."

"He is a really great guy, he's good looking too."

"No comment," said Rory.

"Tell me what he said, when you overheard him."

"You know that was like a month ago, I can't remember that well."

"Think hard, it must be stashed in that enormous brain of yours somewhere."

"Okay, but Luke will kill me if he finds out I told you."

"It'll be our little secret."

"I walked in around the time he was telling you he wanted you to be the woman he woke up to every morning and make breakfast for."

"He said that?"

"Yep."

"What else did he say?"

"He said he wanted to kiss you hello and goodbye, relax with you after a long day and cook a romantic meal for you."

"All that sounds really nice."

"It does right?"

"Yeah."

"He said something else too."

"What?" Lorelai was kind of excited.

"He said he wanted to make love to you," she whispered, even though there was no one else in the room.

"He did?" Lorelai giggled. "We're like teenagers!"

"Hey I'm sixteen, what's your excuse?"

"I'm young at heart." Lorelai turned serious. "Argh I don't know what to do sweets, I'm so confused. I admit, Luke would make a really great boyfriend and he's already around a lot so we wouldn't have to make many adjustments in our lives."

"I like the direction this is taking," said Rory.

"But...."

"Ah wrong direction."

"Rory I need to think this through. What happens if we break up? Stars Hollow is a small town; one of us will have to move."

"You won't have to move, Luke will always be there for us no matter what happens."

"But break ups are complicated, you know that. Look at you and Dean; you couldn't even walk around town normally. We'd have to walk through stupid alleys with all the trash. I don't want my life to be like that."

"Mom you're forgetting something here, Dean and I are sixteen, we're just kids. You and Luke are mature adults, I'm sure if the worst comes to the worst you'll be able to remain friends."

"I don't know Rory; you're more mature than me most of the time."

"Well that's true but you have more relationship experience than I do and I'm sure you can work through things right?"

"Maybe."

"Mom?"

"Yeah hon?"

"How do you feel about Luke? And be truthful."

"I really like him too. Before Rachel arrived, I noticed Luke and I were flirting a lot."

"You two always flirt."

"No I mean really flirting. Do you remember I had that double date with Sookie?"

"Yeah."

"We went in the diner afterwards and Luke almost asked me out."

"He almost asked you out?"

"Yeah, he said he wondered if I would like to...."

"To what?"

"I don't know cause Mrs Kim interrupted what he was saying. It's all your fault he didn't ask me cause you didn't tell me she didn't know Lane was at the movies."

"Don't blame it on me; Mrs Kim's the one that ruined it."

"Sorry. Do you remember when Luke and I were picking out paint colours for the diner?"

"Yeah."

"We almost kissed."

"What!? How?"

"Well were we sat on the floor behind the counter cause Luke was showing me something his dad had written on the side of it and Taylor started knocking on the door. So I told him to ignore it and we crept round the counter on our hands and knees to see what was going on. When I turned around, Luke was really close to me and he nearly kissed me."

"Then what happened?"

"I bolted."

"What? Mom that is so typical of you."

"I'm sorry, I freaked out."

"Imagine what would have happened if you had have kissed that night."

"Max wouldn't have proposed."

"Oh that reminds me, Mr Medina wanted to come see you but I told him it's best if he stays away, is that okay?"

"Yeah, thanks babe. I can't face him."

"I liked you and Mr Medina together."

"I know I'm sorry hon."

"No don't be sorry, I like you and Luke together more."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I love Luke as if he were my dad. It's kinda like my mom and dad are getting together."

"Does Luke know you feel like that about him?"

"Yeah, I told him."

"How did he react?"

"He said he loves me too. You'd be so lucky to have a guy like Luke mom, please don't let this opportunity pass you by."

"I think I'm gonna go for it."

"You are?" Rory's smile grew as Lorelai nodded. The two girls squealed at each other and hugged one another happily. "Do you want me to go get him?"

"Not yet. Tell me more about what happened while I was asleep."

"Like what?"

"Did he visit a lot?"

"He was here all the time. He slept here every night except the one night he stayed at the crap shack with me."

"Really? He told me he hardly ever visited."

"He's lying. We stayed in your room you know, the night we went back to Stars Hollow."

"Aww, Damn it."

"What?"

"The first time he slept in my bed wasn't with me, it was with my daughter. Do you know how perverted that sounds?" Rory laughed.

"Sorry. He said your pillows smell good."

"What a weird thing to say."

"No it's cause they smell of you."

"He's really sweet isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"How're you and Dean?"

"I haven't seen him much."

"Rory, why not?"

"Cause you're more important."

"But the two of you need to work through your issues and get back on the right track and in order to do that, you need to see him."

"We will work through our issues, when you're home."

"Rory, don't let me stop you."

"I want to be here with you, Dean can wait."

"Okay but when I'm back home; you're spending all your free time with Dean, no buts."

"I have no problem with that."

"Good."

"So you're happy with the decision to date Luke?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"I'm so happy for you both," squealed Rory, hugging Lorelai tightly.

"Hey, loosen the grip a bit will ya? I'm still in a delicate state here."

"Oh yeah, sorry. I just missed you."

"I know babe, but I'm back and I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay. Can you imagine what your wedding's gonna be like?"

"Wedding, what wedding?"

"Yours and Luke's. You'll have it in the town square with flowers and pretty fairy lights and....."

"Rory, honey, we haven't even had our first kiss yet and you're thinking about our wedding?"

"I just know this is gonna last. You two were made for each other."

"Like Ross and Rachel."

"No you're more like Monica and Chandler. At least they actually stayed together and they're engaged."

"Whoa you need to take a couple of steps back here. Let us at least go on a couple of dates before you pick out the centrepieces."

"Okay, fine. I'm gonna get Luke so the two of you can talk."

"Argh I can't talk to him."

"It'll be hard to go on a date with him if you don't talk to him."

"But I'm not ready. I don't even know what I'm gonna say."

"If it's meant to be, which it is, you'll know the exact thing to say when you see him."

"Where do you get all your mushy romance crap from?"

"From movie night."

"Ah our famous movie nights, we should have one of those sometime."

"Definitely, and Luke can come too!"

"Fine, go tell him to come in."

"Yay!" Rory rushed out of the room and reappeared a few minutes later with disappointment written on her face. "I guess he left."

"Oh well it doesn't matter, I can talk to him when he gets back."

"Aww but I want you to talk to him now."

"Relax; he'll be back soon okay?" Lorelai lay back in bed as she thought about Luke. She really wanted to tell him, to give him an answer. The more she thought about Luke, the more she wanted to see him. She reminisced about how it felt to have his fingers grazing her face, how her skin tingled at the contact. She started to want him, really want him. She looked over at Rory who was slouched in the chair reading a book and thought about how Luke was probably one of the best things to ever happen to them. "Hey hon?"

"Yeah mom?"

"You know what it means if I date Luke don't you?"

"What?"

"Free coffee and muffins!" Rory rolled her eyes and Lorelai giggled at her.

A couple of days passed by and Lorelai was still in the hospital. Luke hadn't been back to see her since his revelation and she was getting impatient. She wanted out of the damn hospital bed so she could go to the diner to see him and drink his coffee. She was going stir crazy not being able to leave the room. When Rory was there, she wouldn't even let her mom stand up and walk around. Lorelai was sat up in bed, staring at the food the nurse had put in front of her and Emily was sat next to her, watching as her daughter poked at her food with a fork.

"Lorelai are you going to eat that?"

"It's gross."

"You have to eat something; you need to keep your strength up."

"But it's green."

"It's salad, you eat salad every week at dinner."

"Yeah on Friday night, it's not Friday night right now, it's Tuesday."

"It's Wednesday."

"Oh, this place is driving me crazy."

"You were in a serious accident and you will not leave this hospital until you're fully recovered."

"I want a burger from Luke's, and some coffee."

"There's coffee right there." She pointed to the mug sat next to Lorelai's plate.

"It's not Luke's coffee."

"Coffee is coffee Lorelai, it all tastes the same."

"No it doesn't, you don't understand," said Lorelai, raising her voice like a teenager. Emily rolled her eyes at Lorelai's childish behaviour. They were interrupted by a doctor.

"Hi Miss Gilmore, how are you feeling today?"

"Just peachy," she replied sarcastically.

"Okay, we got the results of the tests we ran yesterday and they show that you are on the road to recovery."

"How far along this road am I exactly?"

"Well as far as we can tell, there is no reason you should stay here. You're free to go."

"What, are you serious?" she asked getting excited.

"Yes you can go home. I have a few things I need to discuss with you first."

"Okay..."

"As you know you, the accident you were involved in was quite serious. Now you are well enough to go home but it does not mean you're fully recovered. You still need plenty of rest and you shouldn't be on your feet for too long."

"Can I go to work?"

"I recommend you take a couple of weeks to fully recover before you go back to work."

"Damn it."

"Lorelai," interrupted Emily. "You will do as the doctor tells you. No straining yourself, I don't want you to end up back in here."

"Miss Gilmore your mother is right, you shouldn't be putting your body under any stress and I know for a fact that work causes a lot of stress. You need to give your body time to heal."

"But it's been healing for the past god knows how long that I've been in a coma!"

"Lorelai for god's sakes listen to him."

"Okay I will make sure to rest and not go to work. So when can I go home?"

"I can discharge you right now." Lorelai's eyes lit up and she smiled at Emily who had a concerned look on her face.

"Are you sure she's okay to go?" she asked.

"Mom be quiet we don't wanna talk him out of it. He says I can go home and that's exactly what I'm gonna do."

"So stubborn," said Emily with a shake of her head.

"Come on doc, get discharging!"

"Lorelai sit there and be quiet," ordered Emily.

"Jeez who knew I was seven years old again?" Emily smiled and Lorelai matched it.

"Okay you're free to go."

"Yes!" Shouted Lorelai as she jumped out of bed and threw her arms in the air. "Ouch," she complained as she stopped jumping and clutched her side.

"Now Miss Gilmore you need to be careful. Your body is badly bruised and you need to take it easy. I recommend you stay in bed for the majority of the time for the next week or so. You may however get up to complete basic tasks such as preparing food."

"No need, take out's so much easier."

"Right, you should also watch your diet. Limit yourself to one take out a week and indulge in healthier options. Avoid red meat, chicken and turkey are what you want to be eating for a while until your body is back to it's fully functioning self." Lorelai's jaw had dropped as soon as she heard him mention 'healthier options'. She was also pouting. "You should have no more than three cups of coffee per day; tea is better for you. Try flavoured options like raspberry or peppermint."

"You're killing me," she groaned. The doctor chuckled lightly.

"Do you understand these conditions?" Lorelai shrugged her shoulders like a kid. "If you don't stick to these recommendations, you could put your body under serious risk."

"Fine I will eat healthily and drink less coffee."

"Okay, I'll get a wheelchair to escort you to the car park."

"Err I can walk, thanks."

"As you wish." The doctor left the room and Lorelai sighed.

"I need to call Rory."

"I'll call her, you get changed." Emily handed her the transparent bag that held the belongings Lorelai had on her the day of the accident. Emily left to allow to Lorelai to change and Lorelai couldn't get rid of the smile she had. She was going home.

Rory was sat at the kitchen table studying. It was the first evening Lorelai had been home from the hospital and Rory couldn't have been happier that her mom was back where she belonged. Lorelai was laid on the couch with a blanket over her watching TV.

"Rory!" shouted Lorelai."

"I'm studying."

"I'm hungry."

"What's new?" Rory stood up from her chair and walked into the living room.

"Ha ha."

"We don't have anything to eat in the house."

"Let's go to Luke's."

"You're supposed to be in bed."

"But a girl's gotta eat."

"Fine we'll go to Luke's for a half hour but after that you're coming home and going to bed." Rory helped Lorelai off the couch and the two got their coats on. "Here." Rory handed Lorelai the crutches the hospital had given her.

"Oh man, I don't need stupid crutches. I can walk!"

"They're just in case. You're still weak and these are just something for you to rest your weight on as you walk."

"Whatever doc."

As they approached Luke's, Lorelai looked through the window of the diner to see Luke stood behind the counter. She was using the crutches now as she needed something to lean on. Rory held the door open for her and she walked in slowly. The townspeople shrieked in delight when they saw who had walked in and Babette and Patty rushed over to her.

"Lorelai, thank god you're okay!"

"We were so worried sugar."

"I'm fine now, it's good to be back," replied Lorelai. She made her way over to the counter but Luke stopped her.

"Sit at a table."

"But they're all taken." He walked over to a table occupied by a young couple.

"Excuse me, would you mind moving to the counter? It's just this lady just got out of the hospital and she needs a proper chair to sit at." The couple moved and Lorelai smiled at Luke. There was an awkward moment between them and Rory watched as she took her seat. Luke pulled Lorelai's chair out for her and helped her sit down.

"Thanks Luke."

"No problem. So you're home?"

"Yeah I just err got discharged this afternoon."

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I swear if one more person says that to me...." she drifted off.

"So what can I get you girls to eat?"

"Can I have a cheeseburger?" asked Rory.

"Fries?" She nodded.

"And coffee."

"Coming up. Lorelai?"

"I'll have the same."

"No way mom, the doctor said no red meat."

"Fine, a chicken burger then please."

"I'll get you a baked potato to go with that," said Luke.

"How come I don't get fries?"

"Cause you need to look after yourself."

"I hate you both." Luke and Rory laughed. "I'm guessing you'll say no to coffee too?"

"You guess right. Shall I get you tea?"

"No err water's good I suppose."

"Okay." Luke began to walk away.

"Luke?" He turned around to face them.

"Yeah."

"Can I talk to you? In private." She saw him take a deep breath before slowly nodding his head.

"Go upstairs; I'll be there in a sec."

"Okay." Lorelai pulled herself up and walked slowly behind the curtain. Babette and Patty watched Lorelai walk away then saw Luke follow her a few minutes later. They made their way over to where Rory was sitting.

"So where's your mom gone?" asked Patty.

"Oh just upstairs, to talk to Luke."

"What are they talking about?"

"I....don't know," stuttered Rory. She didn't want to let anything slip as she didn't know what was going on yet.

"Oh well, is there something going on?"

"Not that I know of." The two women looked at her suspiciously and Rory was beginning to feel under pressure. Just as she thought she was about to blurt something out she shouldn't, the two gossips returned to their own tables. She breathed a sigh of relief and went behind the counter to pour herself a cup of coffee.

Upstairs, Lorelai was sat on the couch and Luke was stood in front of the coffee table. They were both staring at each other and he was starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

"So what's up?"

"Can you sit down for a minute?" He hesitated. "Please?"

"What's going on?" he asked as he sat at the opposite side of the couch, keeping a safe distance.

"About what you said in the hospital..."

"I meant it," he cut her off.

"I know," she replied quietly. "I wanted to tell you, I think it could work."

"What?"

"Us, I think we could work."

"You mean..."

"I wanna give it a try. I'm just a bit wary about this. We've been friends for so long and I'm scared a relationship will ruin our friendship and if it doesn't work, we'll lose what we already have."

"Look you need to believe me when I say that I'm not going anywhere. Even if things don't work out for us as a couple, I'll still be here; we'll still be best friends."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I know okay, I promise you I'll always be around."

"Okay," was all she could say. "So we're gonna do this huh?"

"I guess we are." She began to stand up. "Lorelai, we need a date."

"A date?"

"Yeah, we need to go out just the two of us. Isn't that what people do when they're dating?"

"Well yeah."

"So that's what we'll do."

"Okay when?"

"Are you free tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be on bed rest though." She smiled. "Dirty."

"Jeez. Okay I'll pick you up tomorrow night. Is eight good for you?"

"Yeah that sounds great." He stood up to match her height. "So I'll see you then." He nodded and smiled and before he knew it, he was leaning towards her. He captured her lips in his as they shared their first kiss. Lorelai was the first to pull away, a bright smile present as she looked at him. "You know, this doesn't feel weird."

"Huh?"

"You and me, it feels right. After all these years of friendship, kissing you like that doesn't feel wrong."

"I know. Anyway I should get back downstairs, I have customers to serve."

"One more kiss?" she asked. He smiled and they leaned in together once again. The kiss was a bit more heated this time and she soon felt Luke's tongue attempt to part her lips. She pulled away and smiled. "Save that for tomorrow night," she whispered with her hands on his chest. He grinned and followed her as she made her way out of his apartment and back to the diner. Lorelai reclaimed her seat opposite Rory and her daughter looked at her expectantly.

"What?"

"Did you do something slutty?"

"No.....not yet."

"So you two are...."

"Rory keep your voice down. Hello magazine is sat three tables away from us!"

"Okay sorry. So you and Luke are dating now?"

"Yes we are, we're going out tomorrow night."

"Yay I'm so excited!" Rory clapped her hands together and squealed.

"I know me too. We wanna keep it on the down low for now though so hush hush."

"Right, where are you going tomorrow?"

"I have no idea. All I know is he's picking me up at eight."

"Okay I can't wait!"

"The way you're acting you'd think you were going on this date."

"Sorry it's just really great that you've finally realised you're meant for each other."

"God, so mushy."

About an hour later, the girls were walking towards their house.

"Mom I'm gonna go see Lane, will you be okay?"

"Yeah sweets I'll be fine. Go have fun."

"Okay." She kissed Lorelai's cheek and walked away. Lorelai entered the house and went upstairs to change into something more comfortable. When she had finished, she sat on her bed and opened the top drawer in her nightstand. She pulled out a picture of her and Max and stared at it. She thought of how with him, something didn't quite feel right. It was like she didn't feel whole and fulfilled the way you should when you care for someone in that way. She wasn't even sure if she loved him or not. But with Luke, she cared. It just felt right with him, like Rory said; it felt like it was meant to be. She was brought out of her thoughts when the phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom, are you okay?"

"I'm fine hon. Whatcha doing?"

"Just listening to some music. Are you resting?"

"Yes I'm sat in bed right now."

"Good. I was wondering if it's okay for me to sleep at Lane's tonight?"

"Oh yeah that's fine."

"Okay, are you sure you'll manage by yourself?"

"I'll be fine; I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay bye mom, love you."

"Love you too sweets." Lorelai hung up and took her attention back to the picture. She screwed it up into a ball and tossed it in the trash. She got up and turned the bath on. She needed to relax and a bath was the best thing she could think of to do that. She tested the water and found it warm and welcoming. She grabbed her cell phone and set it down so she could reach it in case something happened. She undressed and climbed into the hot, bubbly water. She sank into it and rested her head against the tub. She felt her muscles relaxing as they were affected by the bubble bath she had used and she felt her mind drifting to another place.

Twenty minutes went by and Lorelai was in blissfully relaxed. She opened her eyes when she felt the water getting cooler and sighed as she attempted to pull herself up out of the tub. She grabbed the side of the tub and tried to shift her body but it was no use. Her body was too weak. She groaned as she felt shivers run down her arms and reached for her cell phone. She dialled the first number that came to mind and waited as it rang.

"Hello?" she heard a groggy voice.

"I'm stuck."

"Who is this?"

"What do you mean who is this?"

"Lorelai?"

"Yes it's Lorelai."

"What's up?"

"I'm stuck and Rory's sleeping at Lane's tonight and I can't move!"

"Okay erm....where are you stuck?"

"In the tub."

"You're stuck in the tub?" he said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, don't laugh at me."

"I'm sorry. So you can't move at all?"

"Not really, my body's not strong enough to stand up."

"Okay I'll be over in a few minutes."

"Thank you." They hung up and Luke climbed out of bed. He left his apartment, still in his t shirt and sweats, and ran round to Lorelai's house. He ran up the porch steps and found her front door unlocked. He locked it behind him and rushed upstairs.

"Lorelai?" he shouted.

"Luke? Quick come in here and help me. I'm shrivelling up in this stupid tub."

"Are you err.....naked?"

"Of course I am, who takes a bath with clothes on?"

"Oh erm....."

"Luke it's okay. Just get in here and help me up, the water's freezing now."

"Okay I'm coming in." He put his hand over his eyes and felt his way over to the tub. He felt her hand grab his.

"Luke take your hand away, you're gonna see me naked sooner or later. I mean we're dating aren't we?"

"Right, sorry." He took his hand away and grabbed a towel before pulling her up from the tub. He tried to avoid staring at her naked body and solely focus on her face but his eyes couldn't help but wander. As she stood up in front of him, still in the tub, he quickly wrapped the towel around her and supported her as she stepped out of the tub. She fell into him as she tried to balance on one foot and he caught her on instinct. His arms were around her waist and she was leaning against him, her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks for coming to help me. I'm glad I brought my cell phone in here with me or else I'd have been screwed.

"You're welcome."

"So did you like what you saw?"

"What?"

"Just then when I stood up, did you like the view?"

"I....I erm..."

"You can say yes you know."

"I....yeah....I liked the view." His arms wrapped tighter around her waist and he pulled her body up to his. She looked up at him and saw him blushing.

"Are you embarrassed?"

"Erm....a little. This is new to me, sorry."

"It's okay; I can make you feel better." She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him close. The muscles in his back tensed but quickly relaxed when her hands smoothed over them. She kissed his cheek and moved her mouth along to his ear, taking his earlobe into her mouth and sucking it gently.

"What are you doing?" he asked quietly.

"Making you feel better." She kissed his lips and he found himself joining in. He ran his tongue along her lip again and this time, she accepted it. As their tongues glided, Luke's hands made their way down Lorelai's back and stopped when they reached her ass. He squeezed it gently then pulled her closer to him. Lorelai tugged on his t shirt, pulling the hem up as far as she could without breaking the contact between them then ran her hands over his hard stomach. She moved her hands up further and ran them through the hairs on his chest then took them to his smooth back. "Off," she said between kisses. He pulled back and pulled the shirt over his head, revealing his smooth skin. Her arms snaked around his neck causing her towel to drop to the floor, exposing her now dry, naked body. He looked her up and down and smiled.

"I really like the view," he growled as he pushed her backwards against the bathroom wall. His lips were on hers again in less than a second and she could feel his growing arousal against her abdomen through his sweats. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, creating a patch of wetness on his stomach from her moist centre. He wrapped his arms around her back to hold her up as they stumbled out of the bathroom. He carried her to her bedroom and carefully laid her on the bed. He stood up and watched her from the foot of the bed as she looked at him and smiled. "Do you really wanna do this?" he asked, just to be sure.

"I can't believe you're asking me right now," she said with a laugh. "Take those pants off and get over here." He grinned and moved closer.

"The pants are staying on for a bit." She groaned and pouted at him. "I've got other things planned for you first." He moved so he was on top of her and she smiled up at him.

"What are these plans?"

"You'll see." He ran his fingers through her hair and along her shoulder then moved his hand to cup her breast. He kept his hand in place as he moved his mouth to her neck and sucked hard. She closed her eyes, enjoying the attention he was giving to her neck and breast. His fingers moved to her nipple and he circled them around it until it hardened. He gave the same attention to the other until they both matched. He then moved his mouth to the valley between her breasts and ran his tongue down it, leaving a damp trail. He moved to the left a bit and began to suck on her nipple, causing her to moan in surprise. He gave the other one the same attention before moving lower. He dipped his tongue into her belly button and moved it around, taking in the taste of her silky skin. His hands went to her thighs and he held them in a loose grip.

"Luke," she breathed. "You're killing me here." Luke chuckled and trailed his fingers slowly up the inside of legs until they were tangled in her dark curls. She moaned softly as his fingers trailed along her centre lightly causing waves of pleasure and anticipation to shoot through her. She kept her eyes closed as he continued to touch her lightly before his middle finger parted her folds. She gasped. "Oh god." Luke's index finger went inside her to join the other one and he pulled them in and out together. She arched her hips up to him and he lowered them back onto the bed. He removed his fingers completely and she moaned at the loss of contact. He cut off the moan when he put his fingers on her clit and rubbed sensuous circles. He was driving her crazy.

She breathed heavily, almost panting as his fingers increased speed, daring her to go over the edge. She opened her eyes for the briefest second before they clamped shut again when she felt a coiling in her stomach. He heard her breathing become more erratic and brought his other hand into the game. He put two fingers in her again as he continued to torment her clit. Lorelai could feel her climax building, it was affecting her in a way she had never experienced before and she wanted the feeling to last for as long as physically possible. Luke could feel her walls clamp around his fingers, becoming tighter and tighter as she was pushed over the edge.

"Luke!" She called his name loud enough for the entire town to hear as she felt the first wave of her climax hit her. He alternated the speed of his fingers on her clit as he carried her through her orgasm. He could tell from the way she was panting and calling his name that he was hitting the right spot. "Oh my god," she said, clutching her pillow tightly, desperate for something to hold onto. Her breathing quickened as the sensations shattered through her body, hitting ever bone in her body. Luke watched her face as she came and he felt a fresh batch of wetness on his fingers. She released her grasp on the pillow and kept her eyes closed as she recovered.

Once her breathing had slowed, she opened her eyes to find Luke sliding up to lay next to her. He had a smile on his face as he turned onto his side and rested his elbow on the bed, cradling his head in his hand. She turned on her side to look at him and smiled back as she wrapped her left leg around his right.

"You're good at that," she said, her breathing still a little unsteady.

"I try my best," he stated with a smug grin. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked, concern rising in his voice. "That wasn't too much for you was it? I forgot you were still in a delicate state, sor...."

"Luke shut up, I'm fine. That was so good for me and I still have plenty of energy left in me," she assured with a wink.

"Okay, I'm just worried about you."

"I know, but there's no need to be. Trust me." She put her hand on his shoulder. "Now how about your little friend comes out to play?" she said cheekily, referring to his manhood.

"Little?"

"Well I don't know until I see for myself." He rolled his eyes and she reached down and traced her fingers along his sweatpants, suddenly becoming fully aware of the extent of his arousal. She tried to grasp him but the pants were too thick. "Damn pants, take 'em off," she ordered.

"You're bossy."

"Well it's my turn to be in charge and I tell ya, you're in for a hell of a ride." She pushed him onto his back and rolled on top of him, straddling his waist. She began to grind against his still covered shaft and Luke watched her moves carefully. She moved to straddle his legs and plucked the waistband of his pants. She moved them down over his hips, taking his boxers with them in the process and her eyes turned dark with desire as his cock was relieved of the barrier. She peeled his pants down his legs and threw them on the floor. She pulled herself up and grasped his shaft with her hand, squeezing the head to drive him up the wall. A small grunt escaped his mouth as he watched her work her magic. She moved her hand up and down as she looked him in the eye.

"Definitely not small," she said with a seductive smile. Luke couldn't form words, he simply nodded. Lorelai moved her hand to cup his balls as she brought her mouth down to take over from her hands. She licked the tip; circling her tongue around it slowly before taking his cock into her mouth. She drew him deeper and deeper until he filled her. He could feel her tongue caressing him and a deep moan emerged from him. She moaned in return, her voice vibrating and stimulating him further. She began to suck. Hard.

"Lorelai," moaned Luke as she sucked him like a lollipop.

"Mmm," she vocalised. This drove Luke even crazier and he fought his hardest not to let go.

"Lorelai you....need...to stop," he stumbled between breaths.

"No," she replied. "Wanna taste you." She stopped talking and quickly went back to her task. Luke threw his head back on the pillow as he felt his climax near. The blood rushed to his cock as she longed to milk him of all he had. He felt his body give in and he emptied into Lorelai's waiting mouth.

"Oh my god Lorelai." She swallowed her prize with a smile and climbed up to meet his lips.

"Enjoy that?" He nodded. "Same here, you taste good." He pulled her down so their chests came into contact.

"Time for the big finale?" he asked.

"You betcha." She kissed his lips again as she grazed her centre up his shaft, covering him in her slick juices. She moved down and stopped when the tip of his shaft touched her centre. She lowered herself slightly then rose again.

"Lorelai," scolded Luke.

"Sorry, just teasing." She giggled as Luke grasped her hips to hold her in place. She sat up and hovered over his erection and caught his eye. He pulled on her hips, urging her to lower them but she stayed still. "Patience, Luke."

"I've been patient for the last five years, I can't wait any longer." Lorelai flashed him a smile. "Plus I've got a beautiful, naked woman on top of me. How patient do you want me to be?" Lorelai pretended to be thinking for a second before she finally lowered herself. She did it slowly, allowing her body to accommodate him. When he was deep inside her warmth comfortably, she began to rock her hips. Luke watched her for a few seconds before he thrust into her, hard and fast. She moaned in pure pleasure and he repeated his last move. She moved faster, revelling in the waves of pleasure he was creating for her.

Luke watched as her breasts bounced up and down in unison with every move she made and he felt his cock throbbing inside of her. She realised she was behind and placed Luke's hand on her clit to help her catch up. He rubbed her in the rhythm of their movements and he soon felt her walls grip him tightly. Her movement slowed as an orgasm reached out and grabbed her and she shouted Luke's name repeatedly, pushing him over the edge also. He spilled into her, and she moaned in pleasure as he filled her with his warmth. They continued to move until they were both spent and Lorelai collapsed on Luke's chest, his manhood still buried inside her.

"Wow," she said breathlessly.

"We're idiots." She looked at him confused.

"Why?"

"All this time, we've been friends when we could have been doing....that."

"Oh yeah we're idiots. That's the best sex I've ever had," she admitted.

"Really?" he asked with a mixture of surprise and smugness.

"Yeah, no man's ever made me feel like that before."

"Like what?"

"Like I've died and gone to coffee heaven."

"Oh I knew coffee would make it's way in somewhere."

"Admit it, you wanna gloat."

"I do but I won't."

"Oh really?"

"Yep, you know I'm the best, I know I'm the best, what more is there to say?"

"You're confident."

"I guess I am." Lorelai climbed off him, breaking the intimate contact between them and climbed under the duvet. Luke copied and she snuggled up to him, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"Are you staying over?"

"As if I'd be able to leave after that."

"Good, you can be my pillow." He smiled and kissed her dark curls that we're tangled from their previous activities. "Luke?"

"Hmm," he mumbled, half asleep.

"I'm glad you told me how you felt." A smile crept across his face.

"I'm glad I told you too."

"So what's for breakfast in the morning?"

"I knew there was a reason you wanted me to stay over."

"That was only one of the reasons."

"What's the other?"

"Hot morning sex."

"Aww Jeez." Lorelai sighed.

"I could get used to this." She snuggled closer to Luke and he wrapped his arms round her protectively. She felt safer than she had in a very long time as they fell asleep together, something they knew they'd be doing very often in the near future.

**Please hit the green button....reviews are important to me. There might be a sequel to this, it depends what you all thought of it. And this was my first M fic, please give me feedback on how well I did **** I hope 2010 brings great things for you all!**


End file.
